1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a door lock combining with an electronic circuit capable of opening and locking a door just by rotating a handle inside or outside of a house, and especially to a door lock structure with a clutch having a cam-styled axle sleeve, it has an outer lock part and an inner lock part oppositely mounted on the door respectively inside and outside of the latter and being combined with a dead bolt and a spring loaded with latch bolt in a door panel, it is particularly suitable for gates, room doors or the like requiring lock structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology and change of the society, styles of door locks are variant; although there have been various door locks in the markets, the function and object of them are just guaranteeing security of residence, convenience of use as well as operation are also the important matters for designing the door locks.
Conventional electronic door locks in the markets are designed by having key holes for the users to unlock the doors with keys considering the possible conditions when the electronic device is damaged or out of electricity; and also for the users to lock the doors with keys or by inputting a security code to the electronic device provided.
The above stated conventional door locks when in an accident (such as a fire alarm, earthquake, etc) can only be opened by decoding the electronic door locks or by manual latches. Thus, people fleeing from the accident will be confused in a hurry and the time for fleeing will be delayed.
In view of the above stated flaws, the inventor of the present invention developed a door lock structure with a clutch having a cam-styled axle sleeve, it not only is different in opening and locking a door lock without complicated steps as those of the conventional locks, but also has the functions of theft proofing as well as fleeing for one""s life.
The object of the present invention is to provide a door lock with a clutch having a cam-styled axle sleeve that can have the functions of theft proofing as well as fleeing for one""s life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door lock with a clutch having a cam styled axle sleeve, the door lock can be unlocked inside or outside of a house directly by raising or pressing down a handle to control stretching or retracting of a dead bolt and a spring loaded with latch bolt, thereby the object of convenient opening and locking can be obtained.
To achieve the above stated objects, the present invention is comprised mainly of an outer lock part and an inner lock part, the outer lock part includes a housing and an externally connected handle. The housing has therein a rotation axle and a control device; the control device includes a motor, a gear, an abutting block and an electric circuit device. The rotation axle is connected and linked-up on one end thereof with the handle, and is telescopically connected thereover on the other end thereof with a spring and a cam-styled axle sleeve. The axle sleeve is further provided in a slipping over mode externally thereon with a rotating ring, an axle hole extending through the axle sleeve can be engaged therein with the rotation axle and is linked up by the latter. The axle sleeve is provided on an end face thereof with an engaging portion; and is provided on the outer periphery thereof with an engaging edge for abutting of an abutting block of the control device thereon; the rotation axle is provided between the two ends thereof with a fixed pan for abutment of the spring. The electric circuit device can receive electronic signals to control operation of the motor, to move the gear and to link up with the abutting block to raise and lower the latter, and to control forward moving or positioning of the cam styled axle sleeve. And the rotating ring is provided separately thereon with at least two stubs; a flange protrudes out of the periphery of the rotating ring to move the abutting block. The inner lock part includes a housing and an externally connected handle. The housing has therein a rotation axle and a linkage; the rotation axle is connected on one end thereof with the handle for linking up therewith, and is insertion connected on the other end thereof with a second rotation axle. The second rotation axle extends outwardly to form on the tailing end thereof a sheet member of which the external surface is provided with an engaging portion in opposition to the engaging portion of the axle sleeve of the outer lock part to engage with the axle sleeve during forward moving, the sheet member is further provided on the external surface thereof with slots in corresponding by position to those stubs of the rotating ring to make pivot connection with the stubs of the rotating ring, so that the second rotation axle can also be linked up with the rotating ring.
When assembling the present invention on the door, the outer lock part is mounted on the outer side of the door; the inner lock part is mounted on the inner side of the door to be opposite to the outer lock part. The door panel is provided therein with the dead bolt and the spring loaded with latch bolt, thereby the handle for rotating the inner lock part can control stretching from and retracting into the door of the dead bolt and the spring loaded with latch bolt, thereby door opening and locking can be completed. When the axle sleeve of the outer lock part is engaged with the second rotation axle of the inner lock part, rotation of the handle of the outer lock part can also link up with the dead bolt and the spring loaded with latch bolt to likely achieve the object of door opening and locking.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.